war of hearts
by narcissusjpg
Summary: Sombra tries her best to stick to her mission as a double agent in overwatch. But a very beautiful architech manages to distract her from spying for Talon...
1. christmas

"You're getting MARRIED? Seriously? Someone actually likes you?"

"Unrealistic. I know."

Sombra tried her best not to laugh, her brown eyes gleaming in amusement. Jesse took off his hat and placed it on the bar.

"To…" Sombra wiggled her eyebrows.

"You won't know him."

"I know everything. And everyone. That's sort of my gimmick Jesse."

The snow fell slowly on the frozen ground outside the warm wooden cabin that served as a bar which Sombra and Mccree sat in.

"Ever heard of the Shimadas?"

"THE EMO ONE?" she almost screamed.

"No, no! the younger one. Yaknow, this tall-" he gestured with his hand how tall his husband-to-be is. "Green hair, robotic ass?"

"Ugh." She groaned. "MEN! You're all so useless." Little did she know she was the world's second biggest lesbian, after lena "lesbian" oxton.

"How 'bout you? Any ~special someone~?" he took another sip of his drink, a drink that defiantly didn't lack alcohol.

She giggled. "I'm waaaaay to good for anyone. No one deserves all of this." She gestured at her face and raised an eyebrow.

"Funny." He looked somewhat worried. "My dad used to say something like that too." He sighed. "He really did not love anyone. Well. At least I have Fareeha and Genji. And you!"

"You don't even know me. And I think you've been past ,,tipsy,, for the last hour."

"Means it's time to! For starters, what's your name hacker cinderella?"

"it's…." she stopped. "I won't tell you just yet."

Sombra pulled her tight curls into a high ponytail, her silver bracer, adorned with the overwatch symbol, shining on her hand. She felt the missing tracking chip previously installed in it, and the lighter weight of Talon's bug she planted there. Her trench coat was slightly oversized, and matched her purple high cut jeans.

"ughhhhhh." He groaned. "I really don't want to do this mission I don't wanna deal with Vishkar again….." he took another sip. And another one. "We're friends right? You're coming to my wedding yeah? Not like a work thing… but like…. A friend thing…"

"I've been here for like a week Jesse."

"I really love him yaknow?"

"Again, I know everything."

Her phone buzzed.

"Ya girlfriend?" he teased.

"Shut up."

The message was from the fake phone number she knew her Talon teammates were using.  
'qxmn nxy uord mky vho chzgu chgn ckzgb nxzl zl m FZLLZHG' was the code, which she cracked in seconds – 'what the fuck are you doing dont drink this is a mission'. Gabe came up with the key for that one.

'relax Gabe I just got myself an invitation to an overwatch agent's WEDDING I know what I'm doing' she translated into the code quickly.

'lets just get the job done. And STOP calling me gabe'

"who you talking to?" he said, his dark dreadlocks falling on his face.

"just checking info with 76." She said too quickly.

"G-D I hate that dude. Always 'I'm not Jack anymore, Jack Morrison is dead' yada yada yada, but he still asks us to call him sir? Just die already dude."

Her phone buzzed again. 'jajaja nice'

"let's call it a night and we'll talk when you're sober, okay?"

"Merry Christmas Rara."

"I'm Jewish."

"So am I but I love holidays."

"go to sleep Jesse."


	2. diary

hey this is one of the authors idk where to put a warning so im putting it here - deppression, repetatition, murder, family abuse, sexual assault (forced kissing). most of the chapters wouldn't be like that.

* * *

It took Genji time to learn how to tell his fiancé secrets. He used to sit on their bed, twirling his fingers with his partner's. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry – he'd repeat. Jesse missed it when he was away – the touch, the whispering, the intimacy.

Jesse opened his bag, pulling out a paper, words scrambled across it in black. He knew what it was – and he feared it. Genji told him he'd send a piece from an old diary, and he guessed this was it.

'Jesse, my love, my prince charming – I'm translating a part from Japanese that you could understand' the first line said.

'I'm scared. He looked too serious. He'd kill me. He'd kill me. He'd kill me.

I love him. I really do. He's the most important person in the world. I love him I love him I love him and he wants to take it away.

He walked into my room this morning. I wasn't alone. The face he gave me. I'm so sorry brother, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry.

I love you please don't hurt me

I know he will. He has to.

He loves me and he has to hurt me.'

Jesse put down the paper, sitting on the motel's bed, he tried his best to stop the tears. He twirled his dreads, trying to find comfort in the repetitive movement. He found another piece, dated a month after the one he just read.

'I deserved it. I should've gotten my arm ripped off and shot in the head. Why. Why did that disgusting doctor save me? The doctor. She's slightly older than me – two years I think. I guess she's 19. She said I'm beautiful, that I'm her best creation. Don't I deserve a thank you kiss for that? She says. She grabbed the back of my neck and pushed thin pink lips into my ugly scarred ones. I didn't want to but she didn't ask. I didn't I didn't I didn't. She told me she's proud of me. That she loves me. If she loved me why did she hurt me?'

The doctor called me again. I don't want to go. Never again. I don't want to see her.

Jesse doesn't care I'm ugly. He calls me beautiful and smart and pretty-boy. The only ones that called me beautiful tried to touch me. Even back home. They called me pretty and brushed my hair and kissed my neck and took my pants off. But it's not the only thing that Jesse wants. But I do. He does all of that but he looks at me like I'm the most fantastic thing ever created. I don't understand. I'm ugly but he treats me like the prince I'm not. I'm disgusting but he doesn't care. He loves me and doesn't hurt me. and I love him too.

And Fareeha. She says I'm cute, and she's too little to want me sexually. She wanted me like a brother - but the only brother I ever knew was Hanzo. I didn't tell her. I didn't tell her I told him everything. He was just worried – he didn't want to hurt me. I didn't tell Jesse or Gabriel or Jack. And defiantly not the doctor. '

Jesse closed his eyes, hugging the letter close to his chest, trying to comfort the person that wasn't there.


End file.
